Tsundere to Yandere
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairings:Twincest YuusukexSasuke/AgataxSasuke/Summary:kembaranmu itu jodohmu di masa lalu dan di masa sekarang. "Aku dan Tsubaki tidak begitu" Sosok yang telah merubah Sasuke SMP menjadi Tsundere adalah Yuusuke,jauh sebelum mengetahuinya Sasuka tidak pernah lupa sosok tersebut "Aku sudah lama jatuh cinta pada sosok itu."Banyak hal terjadi tapi "Apa aku tidak bisa jadi sosok itu?"


"Chuu-sensei tolong berikan dosis minggu ini..."

Tsubaki berdiri di belakang Chuu-sensei yang duduk menghadap mejanya. Nampak pria paruh baya berjaskan lab itu sibuk mracik sesuatu, kemungkinan besar obat aneh yang menimbulkan masalah.

Biasanya yang menjadi korban kecelakaan obat-obat tersebut adalah kelompok Sket Dan atau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Trio pembuat onar tersebut. Salahkan saja permainan dewa takdir yang membuat pernyataan bahwa Tsubaki adalah saudara kembar dari ketua Sket dan itu—Singkat cerita; karena dia jadi dekat dengan Sket Dan, dia juga jadi korban dari obat aneh Chu-sensei.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak Tsubaki terkena pengaruh obat Hipno yang membuatnya berpikir seperti kucing. Dia sudah meminum obat aneh itu untuk beberapa kali namun dirinya tidak bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari kebiasaan kucingnya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Setiap hari senin siang dia akan mengunjungi lab sekolah dan meminta obat Hipno.

"Apa kau tidak capek?" Chu-sensei memutar kursinya ke belakang dan melihat wajah kesal Tsubaki "Toh kebiasaanmu sudah tidak terlalu sering muncul."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Tsubaki tegas "Sebagai ketua OSIS aku harus menunjukan sikap wibawa dan..." dia berhenti, malu untuk melanjutkannya. Wajahnya menunduk lalu sedikit melirik guru di depannya "Orang-orang jadi sering menertawakanku atau menyebutku lucu..." akunya.

"Haa? Apa salahnya?"

"Tidak ada pria di dunia ini yang suka di sebut lucu!"

 **Tsundere to Yandere**

Beberapa legenda daerah mengatakan jika sebenarnya anak kembar adalah satu, mereka seharusnya tidak terpisahkan selamanya. Di kehidupan sebelumnya ataupun di kehidupan sekarang, mereka adalah jodoh, mereka di takdirkan bersama sampai mati.

Di masa lalu beberapa keluarga memiliki tradisi untuk memisahkan anak kembar sampai mereka dewasa. Setelah bertemu kembali mereka akan bertunangan lalu menikah.

Anak kembar memiliki ikatan yang berbeda daripada pasangan pada umumnya. Beberapa anak kembar yang di jodohkan mengaku jika meskipun mereka berpisah, tapi tidak pernah ada satupun orang yang bisa menggantikan kembarannya—Mereka sudah mencintai satu sama lain jauh sebelum mereka lahir.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku dan Tsubaki."

Bossun memasang wajah jijik sementara kedua temannya memandangnya penuh harap. Itu semua karena Switch menceritakan hal aneh.

"Apalagi aku dan Tsubaki itu laki-laki bagaimana bisa saling suka?"

"Tapi kau kan juga tidak tertarik pada perempuan?" balas Himeko dengan raut wajah kesal. Si Bossun itu tidak pernah melirik perempuan barang sedetik pun, meskipun beberapa perempuan jelas-jelas sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya, dan Himeko adalah salah satu korban dari ketidak pekaan Bossun.

"Aku remaja laki-laki yang sehat!" teriak Bossun "Apa kau mau menuduhku Homo?"

"Kalau kau normal kau tidak akan segugup itu bersama dengan Tsubaki-kun!" Himeko juga ikut berteriak "Kau bahkan tidak pernah gugup bersamaku!"

"Aku hanya merasa canggung bersamanya, aku perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dengannya! Apalagi dia kan di awal-awal episode tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

{Kau terdengar seperti tokoh utama pria yang suka pada karakter Tsundere, Bossun.} tambah Switch diikuti dengan suara tertawa ala robotnya.

"Diam Switch!"

Mereka bertiga melakukan debat rutinitas mereka. Siapapun yang melewati ruang klub mereka akan mendengar pembicaraan bodoh mereka. jujur saja mereka itu menggangu ketentraman sekolah. Memang kegiatan Klub diadakan se-usai sekolah, tapi klub lain juga perlu ketengan untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Anggota OSIS masih menahan diri untuk tidak mengusir Sket Dan karena mereka tidak mendapatkan keluhan dari Anggota klub Manga yang ruangannya tepat di sebelah ruangan Sket Dan.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak akan lolos untuk hari ini.

Ketua OSIS baru yang teladan sedang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan Sket Dan. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap sambil memandang pintu di depannya, seolah pintu tersebut yang membuat ke gaduhan di sana.

"Dasar Sket Dan..." omelnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar. Membuat Bossun dan Himeko memekik kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengunjungi mereka, sementara Switch masih berwajah datar dan mengetik laptopnya {Oh Tsubaki-kun}

Mata keemasan Tsubaki memantulkan bayangan ketiga sosok pembuat onar di depannya, kedua alisnya berkerut—Jelas saja Tsubaki sedang marah pada mereka.

Mereka bertiga sudah siap mendengarkan teriakan Tsubaki yang akan mengancam keberadaan klub mereka.

"Kalian..." geram Tsubaki.

"Apa kau mengunjungi kakakmu, Tsubaki-kun?" Himeko memaksakan senyumnya, sementara Bossun yang di sebelahnya jadi diam sekali.

Biasanya mereka tidak akan setakut ini pada anggota OSIS, karena mereka memang bandel. Yang mereka takutkan itu jika ternyata Tsubaki mendengarkan perdebatan mereka, dan yang paling takut adalah Bossun.

Cukup lama Tsubaki berdiri di tempatnya. Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. _Cepatlah Tsubaki katakan sesuatu. Kau dengar apa yang kita bahas tadi atau tidak!?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan hati Bossun dan Himeko.

"Hmm.." Tsubaki berdehem sementara Bossun dan Himeko menelan ludah mereka. "Selama kalian tidak memiliki klien, aku memang tidak melarang kalian untuk bermain dan mengisi waktu luang kalian. Tapi selain klub kalian, banyak klub yang juga punya kegiatan lain."

"Lain kali kecilkan suara kalian, suara kalian menggangu klub lain." Begitu katanya lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

Tsubaki keluar ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sungguh sangat kebingungan.

"I-Itu Tsubaki bukan?" badan Bossun mulai bergetar, dia luar biasa merinding sekarang "Sejak kapan dia meninggalkan ruangan ini tanpa berteriak dan ngotot?"

"Dia bahkan tidak cari gara-gara dengan Bossun." Tambah Himeko

{Haha...dia juga tidak membanting pintu kita.} bahkan Switch kehilangan _poker_ _face_ -nya dan di gantikan wajah penuh keringat {Apa dia mendengar yang barusan?}

"Bukannya hari ini Tsubaki-kun terlihat tenang sekali?" tanya Unyuu sedikit berbisik. Pertanyaan tersebut segera di jawab Anggota lain dengan anggukan serentak.

Bahkan anggota OSIS yang lain segera menyadari 'aura tenang' yang di keluarkan pemuda yang seharusnya suka menggebu-gebu dan berbicara ngotot itu.

"Ketua apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kiri dengan nada cemas "Semenjak tadi siang ketua kelihatannya tidak enak badan."

"Hari ini kau tidak menggebu-gebu seperti biasanya," tambah Usami "Katakan itu padanya Unyuu-senpai."

"Kata Usami-chan hari ini kau tidak menggebu-gebu, Tsubaki-kun."

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" Tsubaki tersenyum tipis "Aku bersemangat setiap harinya."

" **Kau kehilangan Ke-Tsundere-an mu."**

Banyak yang bilang kalau Tsubaki Sasuke itu Tsundere, banyak yang bilang kalau Tsundere itu menggemaskan. Dia laki-laki dan dia tidak suka ketika orang lain menyebutnya lucu—Apalagi kelucuannya itu dikarenakan sikapnya yang berusaha untuk serius dalam segala hal .

Dia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna, orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Namun keinginannya tersebut malah membuatnya menjadi orang yang gampang di peralat dan dijahili.

Dia pernah menceritakan masalahnya tersebut pada Agata. Kakak kelasnya tersebut hanya menertawakannya dan berkata "Kau hanya terlalu banyak berpikir."

Tsubaki Sasuke, pemuda yang 16 tahun lamanya berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya. Waktu SMP dirinya sering di ganggu karena terlihat lemah meskipun belajar bela diri, bahkan dirinya punya masa-masa dimana dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri.

Saat-saat dimana dia mempertanyakan siapa dirinya? Apa tujuan hidupnya?

Cerewet itu bukan pribadi bawaannya. Dulu dia sangat pemalu dan pendiam, dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sampai seseorang datang untuk membelanya. Ketika dia diganggu beberapa anak nakal, seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya membelanya dan melindunginya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa sosok penolongnya karena kacamata yang di kenakannya rusak—Sekarang dia bisa menebak jika sebenarnya sosok penolong tersebut adalah Fujisaki Yuusuke, saudara kembarnya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Yuusuke dirinya akan di bakar rasa benci dan iri.

Kenyatannya,

Dia tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu, bahkan setelah dia mengetahui identitas sosok tersebut.

Dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah lama jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut.

 **Tsundere to Yandere**

"Nah Tsubaki-kun." Chuu-sensei memanggil, membuat yang di panggil tidak jadi menelan Obat Hipnonya. Tsubaki hanya takut kalau pikirannya terganggu lagi nantinya.

"Ada apa Sensei?" jawab Tsubaki "Sebentar lagi kantin akan tutup dan aku belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi."

Chuu-sensei mengabaikan keluhannya. Pria itu kembali memutar kursinya dan menghadapi hasil karyanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu kini menunjukan keseriusan.

Untuk beberapa saat Tsubaki dibuatnya tidak sabaran. Pria tua itu masih diam saja mengabaikan muridnya yang sudah kelaparan. "Sensei apa yang mau kau katakan!?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pria tua itu.

Tidak sabar menunggu lagi akhirnya Tsubaki membuka mulutnya dan menelan obatnya.

"Seandainya kalau kau dan Fujisaki tidak terpisah, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian berdua hahaha."

Demi apapun itu, kenapa dia membahas hal itu sekarang!?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sen—" Tsubaki berusaha untuk mengabaikan perkataan Chuu-sensei tapi kepalanya mulai sakit. Efek obatnya bekerja sangat cepat dan dia tidak bisa mengkosongkan pikirannya secepat itu.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
